Is it too late?
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU- School/college fic. Don't know how to put the summary, it's quite short, so read the story :P NaruSaku


*Is is too late?*

(Year five)

"Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?"

"Not in a thousand years!" Bang* "Baka!" She pushed her way towards Sasuke, leaving a faint smile on his face.

'Well, that's okay I guess...'

(Year six- locker room)

Sakura cried out loud, not caring how she looked at the moment. No one is going to talk to her from now on. She did such a horrible thing.

Soon after, Ino along with other girl came in with an apologetic look.

"Wh-what do you want? I know I-"

"Sakura, we are really sorry." Said Ino.

"Wh-what?" Sakura wiped her tears. Confused.

"We never should have accused you. It was that dead-last who stole our dolls and put into your bag."

"You mean Na-Naruto?" Sakura asked, fuming with anger.

"Yea, he just said the truth. We are really sorry." Ino apologized, followed by the rest.

"It-it's okay! I will teach him a good lesson." With that said, she stormed out of the locker room.

(School- Field)

Naruto leaned his back with the goal post. Spinning a football every now and then.

'I hope Sakura-chan is okay. If I get the bastard who did it!'

"Hey you!" Yelled Sakura as she stood in front of him.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" He was confused seeing her. It was rare for her to come and talk to him. 'Maybe she is going to take me for a date!' He thought, a tint blush covering his face.

The next thing he knew, Sakura's hands connected with his cheek.

Slap!

"Ho-how dare you creep! You did such a horrible prank with me!"

Slap!

"How dare you!"

Slap!

"Don't ever show your face to me! Loser!" With that said, she ran away.

'Yea, right...'

(Year 10- School Ending Ceremony)

Tonight was the last day of school. All the student's were partying. Some shading tears and some trying to hold back the tears, trying to act strong.

Some of them were dancing on the stage. Ino finally got over Sasuke, and now she was with Shikamaru. Hinata didn't come on the ceremony due to her illness which left a heart broken Kiba whinning every now and then.

Sakura slowly made her way towards Sasuke, building up the courage to confess.

'It's now or never.' She thought as she kept taking small steps until...

"Sakura..."

She turned around, facing towards the voice.

"Ino?"

"Sakura... I need to say something.." She whispered, loud enough.

"What is it?"

"Sakura I..." She took a deep breath and continued. "Sakura, remember the day when you were accused of stealing our dolls?"

She took a few moment, finally remembering the day.

"Umm.. yea... why?" She asked, confused from her sudden question.

"I... I did it.." Ino admitted feeling ashamed of her mischief.

Sakura didn't reply, she just stared blankly, completely lost in her thoughts.

"If that day Naruto didn't say he did it..." Ino didn't finish, seeing Sakura wasn't listening.

"Sakura?"

"Ye-yes?" She stuttered, her voice breaking each second. Her eyes blurred with tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Wha-what?" She quickly wiped her tears, but it just didn't stop.

"I know I did wrong... I was just jealous... I thought that way Sasuke-kun would hate you..."

"I... I got to go Ino..."

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"I don't know... I just have to go..."

(Corridor.)

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the corridor. Tears cascading continuously.

She bumped with number of students, but she didn't care until...

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Called out Kurenai-Sensei.

She stopped. In front of her was nothing except walls.

She turned around, her face and eyes, all red. She sniffed, tried her hardest to hold the tears.

"What's wrong? You feeling okay?" Kurenai-Sensei asked with worry.

"I... I.."

"Calm down Sakura, tell me what's wrong?"

"I... where's Naruto?" She asked, finally.

"I don't think he came for the ceremony... you know he normally don't come to this parties- Sakura!"

()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()() ()()(

Review if you want me to continue this, or I will change to to an one shot. ^^


End file.
